Free to Choose
by Florence Vargas
Summary: This all started with a simple job. Bianca Churchill would be a waitress, serve drinks and food, go home and repeat it the next night. But now she finds herself in the middle of a gang war, between her own kind, the Humans, and the kind she's grown to love, the Anthros. While it should be easier for her to side with the humans, a certain blue-eyed bear is making it harder for her.


**_Yes, another story. Kill me, these ideas keep multiplying. XD All of the animatronics are anthros, and their appearances are based on Nukude's art on Deviantart, which I do not own, not by a long shot. This is rated 'M' for sex, drugs, violence, and swearing. Hope you're ready for it, cause I'm not XD_**

 ** _Summary: This all started with a simple job at Frederick's Night Club. Bianca Churchill would be a waitress, serve drinks and food, go home and repeat it the next night. But now she finds herself in the middle of a gang war, between her own kind, the Humans, and the kind she's grown to love, the Anthros. While it should be easier for her to side with the humans, a certain blue-eyed bear is making it harder for her._**

 _When we choose to love, we choose to move against fear,_

 _against alienation and separation._

 _The choice to love is a choice to connect,_

 _to find ourselves in the other._

 _~Bell Hooks~_

* * *

' _She's such a mousy little thing.."_ he mused to himself.

Gregory Frederick's honey eyes took in the view of the small girl siting in a plain brown chair acros from his desk. The girl was hunched over slightly, her amber eyes looked at everything in the room save for him. She was a pretty thing, her skin the color of mocha, with dark brown hair cut just underneath her chin. He couldn't help but just stare at her impressive chest for a little while... Gregory looked at her attire and couldn't help but chuckle at her 'I put ketchup on my ketchup' shirt.

The girl's head jerked up at his chuckle and gulped softly. "S-Sir?' The golden furred bear smirked lightly at her, folding his burly arms behind his head. The girl squeaked and averted her eyes, as that action gave her a fantastic view of his chest. And fantastic it was indeed. "Hm...why should I hire you, Ms. Churchill? I may be understaffed, but that's never stopped my bar from being so successful." The girl squirmed and opened her mouth, but he held up a golden paw, stopping her.

"But...it'll be nice to have a fresh face." He grinned and stood, holding out his paw. "You're hired!" The girl's mouth opened and closed like a fish before she finally spoke. "J-Just like th-that?" she sputtered. ''Yup! Welcome to the crew, Ms. Churchill! You start tomorrow night, so get ready, my dear!"

The girl stood ramrod straight and nodded. "Y-Yes, s-sir!" Gregory grinned wider and pat her head, causing her to flinch and squeak again. "See you then, Ms. Churchill!" The small girl gave him a shy smile and practically ran out of the room.

The golden bear leaned back in his chair and sighed. His ears twitched when he heard soft footsteps and he felt a presence behind him. He smiled slightly when his lover gently caressed his shoulders.

"Are you should that was a good idea...? She looks so...weak. She couldn't possibly handle our lifestyle." his lover whispered, looking towards the door the small girl just walked out of.

"Maybe..." Gregory mused, taking one of his lover's hands. "Maybe not...only time will tell. She might be stronger than you think, love." he chuckled and lightly kissed the golden bunny's hand.

Garret huffed. "Wouldn't bet on it..."

* * *

Bianca Churchill was inwardly squealing as she walked out of her new boss's office. She had just gotten a job in one of the greatest bars in the country. The bar was owned by Gregory Fredericks, and all of his employees were Anthros. She wasn't sure if she would be the first human to work there, but she knew she would be the only human to work there.

Yes she may feel out of place, but this bar was popular, attracted both humans and Anthros alike, something she missed out during her last job.

Bianca grimaced at the thought of her last job, but quickly got rid of those thoughts. This was a new beginning for her, a new point of view. She felt like she was on top of the world! Nothing could stop her-

 _BAM!_

Bianca shrieked and fell back onto her butt as she bumped into what felt like a brick wall. "Owww...wh-who puts a b-brick w-wall in th-the middle o-of a-a bar...?" she whimpered, rubbing her head.

"Ahaha...a brick wall? That's new." a deep, baritone and clearly British voice murmured.

Bianca felt her cheeks heat up as she slowly looked up at the 'brick wall' she ran into, and felt her whole face turn red.

Well damn...she could see why she thought it was a brick wall. _'One...two...three...four? No no, more than that...'_

The blue-eyed bear couldn't help but smirk as he watched the small human ogle his chest. He had that effect on everyone, humans and Anthros, man and female alike. Still, he would rather she look at him directly rather than just stare at his chest. Clearing his throat, he bent down and extended a hand to her.

"I'm sorry, my dear...are you all right?" he watched the girl's eyes slowly drift up to his, and he couldn't help but smile at her red cheeks. "O-Oh um...th-thank y-you...um...?" she asked, taking his hand. The bear gently pulled her up and set her on her feet, holding her hand tightly.

"Oh, right, excuse me. I am Freddy Fazbear." he offered her a charming smile, his blue eyes sparkling. Bianca felt her breath catch in her throat and she gave him a small smile in return. "N-Nice t-to meet y-you F-Freddy...I'm Bianca..." Freddy cocked his head to the side and closed his eyes halfway, his smile staying present on his face. "Bianca...such a lovely name." he whispered, bringing her hand up to kiss it.

He watched the blood rush to her cheeks again, causing him to chuckle. Such a pretty shade...

Bianca cleared her throat, slowly pulling her hand away. "Thank y-you..." Freddy chuckled and lifted his chin. "You came out of Mr. Fredericks' office..." he noted. "O-Oh, yes, I'm...th-the n-new waitress..." The large bear rose an eyebrow. "Oh...? We haven't had a human work here in quite a while..." Bianca fiddles with her fingers.

"Wh-Why is that?" Freddy let out soft hum and smiled down at her. "Don't worry about it, my dear...I'll be happy to work with you...since you'll be in the main hall, you'll see me quite often." Bianca gave him a shy smile. "Ah...o-okay..." she looked down at her boots for a while before looking back at him. "S-So um...see you l-ater th-then?"

Freddy nodded and inclined his head to her. "Of course Miss Bianca...see you soon." He watched the small girl scurry away from him and chuckled. He noticed she didn't ask him what he exactly did in the bar. Oh well, she'll find out soon. He hopes she'll be entertained~

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

Bianca winced at the sheer volume of her friend's voice. She knew she didn't approve but good lord...

After Bianca had left the bar she had returned home to find her best friend, Juno Richards, just casually sitting on her couch, eating her cereal. She didn't even know she was coming over, and all she said was:

"Oh...sup, Bee? Didn't know you would be home so early."

So then the two got to talking.

Bianca smiled a little. "Hey J-Juno...y-you didn't s-say y-you would b-be coming o-over." Juno shrugs and shoves a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "I told your idiot brother I would be." she huffed. "That prick got mad of course." Her small friend blinked slowly. "I th-think it's b-because y-you just..." her eyes darted to the side before looking at her grey-eyed friend again. "Break i-in." she said carefully.

Juno grinned and started to laugh. "Can't help it. It ain't my fault your locks are so...pickable." "Juno th-that's n-not a w-word..."

"Whatever. You know what I mean." Juno sighed and rested her elbow on the arm of the couch. "I needed some time away...my boss is pissing me off." Bianca looked at her sadly. "I-Is he h-harassing y-you again?" Juno's silence was all she needed for an answer. She sighed and rubbed her hands together. "I s-see..."

"Yeah...but enough about me." Juno smiled at her and put an arm over her shoulders. "How's your job search been going, Bee?" Bianca hummed and fiddled with her fingers. "Well...I g-got a j-job..."

"Oh? That's great, Bee! Where at?"

Bianca gulped and looked down at her lap. "...Fredericks N-Night C-Club..."

The sudden silence in the room was heavy. Bianca's eyes focused on everywhere else in the room but her friend. She felt Juno's arm slowly pull away from her. "Fredericks...Night Club...YOU DID WHAT?! ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"J-Juno I d-don't s-see what's wrong w-with it-"

"THERE'S A LOT WRONG WITH IT! THAT PLACE IS GANG AFFILIATED, EVERYBODY KNOWS THAT BIANCA!" Juno stands up and points at her accusingly. "AND YOU'RE GOING TO BE SUCKED RIGHT INTO IT, I KNOW IT!" Bianca flinched and rubbed her arm. "N-No I w-won't...I-I'll b-be c-careful..." Juno groaned and pulled at her hair. "Ughhhhhh...does your brother know?!"

"..."

Juno facepalmed and sighed. "Damnit Bianca..." "P-Please d-don't tell h-him! I n-need th-this job, Juno." Bianca pleaded, biting her lip. "Bianca..." Juno rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Fine. But only because I know you'll... _try_ to stay out of trouble. But if one, tiny little thing goes wrong...Vincent will know everything, got me?"

Bianca nods quickly, having an idea of what exactly would happen if Vincent Churchill knew where her new job was. "Y-Yeah..." "Hmph, alright...now with that over, feed me woman." Bianca giggles as Juno reverts back to her usual self. Greedy, lazy and nonchalant. "Alright. W-Want s-some h-hamburgers?"

"HECK YEAH, WOMAN!"

* * *

 _Ring, ring_

"Hello, hello?"

 _"Heeeey, Scotty~"_

The man sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What do you want Vincent?"

 _"Aww, why do you sound so hostile? I just wanted to talk to ya, babe~"_

A light blush spread across his cheeks. "Shouldn't you be working right now?" he asked, his tone becoming softer. He smiled as he heard Vincent chuckle.

 _"I am working, things are just a little slow right now. And by things, I mean Fritz. Fritz is being slow. Like always."_

"Vincent."

 _"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Heh..."_

"What are the others doing?"

 _"I sent Mike and Jeremy out to recover something for me. They'll be back in a few minutes. Actually, I need for you to do something for me too, Scotty."_

"I am not giving you a blowjob when you get home."

 _"Aw, what?! I mean, that's not what I was going to ask you, but come on babe!"_

"Vincent Churchill."

 _"Alright, alright. God. Anyways, I need you to watch Bee for me."_

"Eh? Why is that?"

 _"She got a job at Fredericks and she thinks I don't know...it's like she doesn't know me at all. I got eyes and ears everywhere."_

"Vincent...nothing will happen to her while she's working there."

 _"That's what they said about Teri. And Sophie. And Wendy. Look at them now...all six feet under."_

"Vincent-"

 _"I can't, Scott. Not with her...please..."_

Scott furrowed his eyebrows at his lover's pleading tone and sighed heavily. "Alright Vince...if that's what you want."

 _"Thanks babe. Anyways, I got to go. Jeremy and Mike came in."_

"Okay, See you at home, love."

 _"Bye Scotty, stay sexy!~"_

Scott grunted and hung up before he could say anything else. "...Idiot." He looked at his office and sat back in his chair. He had cameras everywhere in his office that showed various locations in the city. It was his job after all, and he was the best at what he did. He would make sure nothing happened to Bianca, eve though he knew nothing would happen.

Teri, Sophie and Wendy weren't like Bianca, that was something Vincent failed to see.

"Oh well..." he mumbled and started to type on his computer. "Time to get to work."

* * *

 ** _Whoo, that was long, but fun! I hope you guys love this story as much as I do! Anways, just for clarification, I'm going to put Vincent in the character list as The Murderer, or William Afton, even though...he...isn't...but yeah XD_**

 ** _BYE BYE! REVIEW~_**


End file.
